1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to module covers and more specifically to an apparatus for and a method of rolling a cotton module cover over the top of a cotton module.
2. Description of the Related Art
When cotton is picked using typical mechanical cotton harvesters or the like, the cotton is normally either transferred directly to a trailer or wagon at the cotton field for transport to a cotton gin for subsequent processing or transferred into the open body of a cotton module builder for being compressed into a firm, self-supporting box-like stack or module having dimensions of approximately 36 feet (11 meters) long, 10 feet (3 meters) high, and 8 feet (2.4 meters) wide.
A conventional cotton module builder includes a generally rectangular, opened top, opened bottom bin having side walls and end walls with the rear end wall hinged for movement between an opened position and a closed position; a bridge member extending transversely across the opened top of the bin and movably attached to the top of the side walls of the bin; and a hydraulic compacting mechanism or tamper attached to the bridge member for movement back and forth along the length of the bin to tamp or compact cotton which has been dumped into the opened top of the bin. Adjustable wheel means are commonly provided on each side of the bin for movement between a first position in which the bin is supported above the ground for allowing the module builder to be pulled by a tractor or the like from one location to another, and a second position in which the bin is positioned on the ground to allow a cotton module to be built within the bin directly on the ground.
Such cotton modules may be left in the field for substantial periods of time before being transported to a cotton gin for further processing. It is common to attach a cover over the top of such cotton modules while the cotton modules remain in the field to provide some protection against rain and wind, etc. The typical cotton module cover consists of a cap-like member having a substantially rectangular top, side walls extending downward from each side of the top, and end walls extending downward from each end of the top. Such cotton module covers are typically manually applied over the top of cotton modules after the cotton module builders have been moved away from the cotton modules.